gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alga Neutron
Alga Neurtorn is a fictional character of both Anno Domini and Build Fighters univserse serving as a Gunpla Meister, an tribute name towards the Gundam Meisters of the group Celestial Being. Alga shares special relationship with Chairman Mashiti on numerous occasion giving him 50% plavsky crystal to reverse engineering for his gunpla. He has also have an counterpart of himself as seen on the Infinity Century timeline. Personality He is a very moodly person who suffers from minor case of Antisocial personality disorder during some days with his lack of wanting to be around others and sometimes being rather aggresstive. He also seeks to be one of the best gunpla pilots of all time as such he prides himself on building much more powerful units such as his custom-made Ahead unit for example. Skills & Ability Alga shows great piloting skills not only by that during his own spare time he takes the opportunity to improve other skills and abilities. During battles he seems to be very cautious. He shown to be a very unique person without any formal training however has shown time and again, he is a very skilled gunpla-style pilot during battles. However he has a intense fitness training which he shown during his time at the gym. Skills *'Gunpla Meister' :Like the Gundam Meisters, he is a skillful pilot, he has gone through some military combat training and abide by an code of secrecy. *''Gunpla Builder At Heart'' :He shown a great detail in trying to build his units from scratch since he loves to build gunplas and wants to customize them his verisons to be the ultimate units. *'Elite Piloting Skills' :He shows time and again despite his less then formal training, he shown to be able to pilot an gunpla with extreme effectiveness. *'Hawkeye' :Alga possess a sharp eye, he is capable of identifying it's opponents weakness while creating an reversed-counter. *'Mashita's Gift' :Alga has been given an special authority, this allows him to reverse engineering the plavsky particle with the crystal to use it for his ultimate machine. History Gunplas *'GNX-ED/G704T Egner G Dash Ahead' *'GNX-ED/G704T/MECH Egner G Dash Mechanized Aheads' *'ALGA-X01 The Alga' *'ALGA/JTR-555REMOTE The REMOTE' *'ALGA/JT/G-609KTS Kaplan' *'ALGA-197XRGM FreeX' *'ALGA-7xC Seven Times Cursed' Equipment Inventions *'T.A.G.' :Alga's first invention, the T.A.G.(Tactical Armored Gear) is an additional power armor that comes in two sets light & Heavy Armored. *'A.G.S. System (Artificial Gravity Flight Movement System)' :An special type of movement without the need of propulsion instead it uses artificial gravity to fly on an pinpoint direction in which the machine sinks into. *'A.H.C.P.P.B.A. System' (Automatic Highly concentrated Plavsky Particle Barrier Armour) :Taken an inspiration from the GN Composite Armour.This is an automatic Self-defense system that was first used on The Alga gunpla, the system allows the flow of plavsky particle on it's inner armor & outer frame as the particles are highly concentrated they are capable of blocking powerful beam attacks when contact as this armor is to deal with Plavsky particled enemies. *'TAG-0001SS Support Ship: Lament' :Alga's T.A.G. Support ship that carries all of the REMOTES & backup. Alga developed this type of ship with the help of construction by his older brother Arahimi. This ship was the counterpart of NF-00001SS Encore based on the A.U.A.D. Timeline. Gallery Alga4.png|Clear view of his face A.H.C.P.P.B.A. System (Automatic Highly concentrated Plavsky Particle Barrier Armour).jpg|The Automatic Highly concentrated Plavsky Particle Barrier Armour used on his gunpla, his third invention based on the GN Composite armour. TAG-0001SS(Gaiderol-class_Battleship).png|Alga's fourth invention, unlike all other invention this was an Ship type instead of armaments or equipments. Trivia *Alga's profile character is based on the baseball player; Akira Nagao.